Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch panels are being applied to a variety of electrical appliances. The touch panels can receive data via an input device, such as a finger, a stylus or other input devices.
Such touch panels can be largely classified into an electrostatic capacity type and a resistant film type. The resistant film type touch panel enables a glass and an electrode to be shorted by a pressure from an input device and detects a touch position. The electrostatic capacity type touch panel senses a variation of the capacitance between electrodes and detects a touch position.
Repeated use of the resistant film type touch panel can cause deterioration of performance and scratches. Due to this, the electrostatic capacity type touch panel with superior durability and long lifespan is the center of public interest.
Recently, the touch panel is required to have multiple functions such as a finger touch sensing function, a pen touch sensing function, a haptic function and so on.
In order to further provide the pen touch sensing function and the haptic function, a pen touch sensing layer and a haptic feedback substrate must be added to the touch panel. In this case, the number of substrates must increase. Due to this, the touch panel becomes thicker and heavier.
The latest trend of slimness and lightweight requires the touch panel to reduce the number of substrates.